The Mistake of Severus Snape
by heyitstempest
Summary: The one thing Severus Snape can't stand more than anything else is the idea of James Potter and Lily Evans getting together. But what if, he's the very reason they got together in the first place? Takes place in 6th year. Now a two-shot, 50/50 chance ill continue.
1. Chapter 1

**First only- Harry Potter fanfic! Sorry for typos and OOCS, I don't own the series. (obviously)**

**Takes place in sixth year.**

**Lily's POV**

* * *

><p>Severus and I were fighting. Again.<p>

It was the third time this week. He cornered me after lunch, before my free period. He came trying to apologize for calling me that word, but he would not be forgiven.

When I still refused, that 'friendly' little conversation quickly deteriorated into this. A shouting match.

The next thing I knew, his fist made contact with my face.

His face went from anger, to utter shock. He looked from me, to his fist, and back to me. "Lily—" he stuttered. "Lily, I-I—"

I felt my nostrils flare, and I whipped my wand out of my robes and slashed it through the air, putting the tip right in front of his crooked nose. I blinked back a few tears threatening to fall.

"Get away from me." I glared at him. "Now."

"Lils, I-I'm sor—"

I waved my wand, shooting a non-verbal spell. He flew backward and hit the wall, several bruises on his face.

"It's Evans." I snapped. "It will always, be Evans." I locked his legs for good measure, and turned on my heel and stormed towards the Gryffindor tower.

The longer I walked, the more I thought about what just happened, which made me angrier by the second.

"Wormwood." I practically yelled at the portrait leading to the common room.

"Tsk, tsk." She clucked. "Someone's not in a good mood." She swung forward.

I crawled through quick as possible, and dashed through the room to my dorm as fast as possible. Luckily, there wasn't many people to see me pass, as not everyone had a free period.

I slammed my bookbag into my bed and dashed toward the mirror, gingerly touching the bruise that was already forming. Of all places, he had to hit me in the eye? Did you know you can break your iris? I know, it's really disgusting.

Cursing under my breath, I used my wand to make the pain go away. I wasn't going to cover it up. I don't know why. Something was just telling me not to. I didn't care who saw it. I definitely was not going to go to the infirmary for something as stupid as a black eye.

I sighed and opened the top of my trunk, rather harshly, I might add. I dug through the normally neat piles of books until I found the one I wanted. It was a muggle classic novel, one of my favorites. I closed my trunk, and stomped down the steps of the dormitory, back into the common room. The dorm was just too quiet. it was unnerving. I ignored the looks I got from the few others in the room.

I settled into my favorite armchair in front of the fire. I had only read the first chapter when four figures burst into the common room, chattering loudly.

None other than the four 'marauders', as they called themselves, had settled down into the couches set slightly diagonal to the chair I was in. I kept reading.

I noticed their talking was slowly dying down. "Lily…" I heard Potter mutter.

They had noticed.

Let me explain. James Potter and Sirius Black are insufferable idiots. Potter is completely intent on winning me over, claiming he's in love, and Black supports him completely. Peter Pettigrew, the third one, it's okay. Kind of weird though, just follows the other three around like some overloaded fan. Remus Lupin is the only tolerable one of the group. He's not a troublemaker, he's smart and loves reading like me, and he's a prefect. Since last year when we both became prefects, we've been friends, and are even on a first name basis.

"Lily..." Potter muttered again, then coughed slightly. "I mean, Evans. Evans, what happened?"

His voice sounded slightly off, like it didn't have it's usual arrogance in it. My eyes paused on the page, then continued.

"Lily." This time it was Remus. I looked over the top of my book and glared at the four. "Lily, what happened?" Remus coaxed.

"Severus." I mumbled in a low voice, and brought my eyes back to the page.

They exchanged troubled glances. The four of them knew my history with Severus, how I had been friends with him since before Hogwarts. They witnessed him calling me a you-know-what, and are even part of the reason he called me that in the first place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the angry expressions on their faces. The anger was more prominent on Black's and Potter's face, since they despised him the most.

"Um." Remus started. "What did you do?"

I shrugged, in the best way I could in my slumped position. "Hexed him. Threw him against the wall. Gave him some nasty bruises and locked his legs together."

Black scoffed. "Really, Evans? You locked his legs together? Thats it?"

I glared at him. "I used an uncommon one, Black. It has a much harder countercurse."

He clapped. "Nice, Evans. Guess you're on our team now, huh?"

I glared at him harder and he flinched. "No, Black, I am not. I will never stoop to your level of pranking and hurting people you hate."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't get all riled up, it was just a question. And stop glaring! You look five times scarier with a black eye."

I smirked slightly. Remus turned to me and asked, "Are you alright to patrol tonight? With... You know...?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can walk, Remus. I have a black eye, not a broken leg. Yes, I can patrol."

As prefects, we had to patrol the corridors after curfew for students out of bed. Remus and I had been assigned the first floor, which is good because you only have to patrol for an hour on that floor.

He coughed. "Well, I wouldn't know..." He trailed off and his eyes widened. "Wait! Lily, I can't patrol tonight!"

I cocked my head to the left. "Why not?"

He looked towards his friends uncomfortably. "I... Uh..."

"His aunt is sick!" Peter piped up.

I laughed. "So, it's your ''time of the month'' Again?"

The four froze. "How... How did you know about that?" Remus said in a strained voice.

I rolled my eyes again. "I've known since, like, second year. And no, I haven't told anyone."

"Well, you found out earlier than us. It took us 'till the middle of third year to find out." Sirius laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Remus. "No, I don't hate you, and who are you going to have cover for you?" I asked.

He looked too the ceiling as if going through everyone's schedules. He sighed. "The only person available is the Slytherin prick."

I groaned and shook my head. "No. Not him."

Remus looked hopefully toward Sirius. "Sirius?"

"No. Not him either. I am not patrolling with _that_." I cut in.

Remus sighed. "James?"

"That's not any better!"

Remus sighed. "Lily, it's the only other option you have. Unless you want to patrol alone or with the Slytherin?"

I groaned and flopped my head into my knees.

"Is that a yes?"

"Leave me alone." I mumbled into my kneecaps.

"Yeah, that's a yes.

* * *

><p>"Um, Evans?" Potter said uncertainly from where he stood near the couch. "It's time to patrol."<p>

I groaned and snapped my book shut, then flopped to my feet. "Lets get this over with." I muttered. I shoved the book into my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"You have your wand?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you worrying about me?"

I glared at him. "Actually, Potter, I am not. I am asking because often times on patrols, gangs of Slytherins come along and make trouble. I'd rather not do all the work."

He raised his hands in defense. "Okay, sorry. Yes, I have it."

I marched past him, swung open the portrait and crawled through. He stepped out as well and held an arm out to me. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, no." I said flatly, and started walking down the stairs at my usual fast pace.

Potter hurried after me until we were walking equal to each other.

As soon as we got to the first floor I checked my watch. 8:57.

"What are you checking your watch for?" Potter asked.

"I don't want to patrol with for a second longer than I have to, Potter."

He pretended to look offended. "Well, then."

We continued walking in silence.

"Say, why do you call me by my last name, anyways?" He asked. "You called me James in first year."

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. "That was before I learned your personality. Before you acted like an arrogant git around me."

"Aw, come on, Evans…"

"You call me Evans," I pointed out. "Why do you call me that?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him scratch his neck. "I don't know." He said. "Because you call me Potter?"

I sighed. "But I have a reason to."

"And so do I."

"You're so insufferable."

"Tell me, why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh? I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Maybe because from first to fourth year you and Black would go out of your way to prank me, to make fun of me, and basically reduce me to tears. All because of this "crush" you have." I made air quotes.

He turned to me, his expression unreadable. "I did all that?"

I nodded in a "duh" sort of way.

His eyes widened. "Li— Evans, I'm so sorry."

I smirked. "You've been calling me Evans for 5 years and you're still slipping up on it."

"Well." He smiled shyly. "That's because I only call you Evans to you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Well, I refer to you as Potter to everybody." I said, matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes at me as we turned a corner. And almost ran into three Slytherins. Snape, Mulciber, and Avery.

"Well, well, well." Mulciber sneered. "Our favorite Gryffindors are on a date."

I quickly glanced at Snape, his expression hurt and confused. Good.

Now, should I use Mulciber's comment to my favor? I wondered. Nah, I thought. Not worth it.

"Oh, please." I scoffed and whipped out my wand. "Leave, or Ill report you."

Now it was Avery's turn to sneer. "And who will you report us to after Hogwarts?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "No one. After Hogwarts, it won't be against the rules to hex you into the next century." I retorted.

Aver licked his lips, and as if to regain his dignity, he asked, "What about that black eye Snape gave you? It makes you a lot uglier than you were. I didn't know that was possible."

I smiled. "Oh, thank you! I was trying to look like you today. I'm practicing for Halloween."

All three of them glared at me, without a comeback.

"Whatever, mudblood." Mulciber laughed.

"Yeah, you're just a mudblood. Who cares?"

"Hey—" Potter finally spoke up, but I held up my hand.

Mulciber and Avery looked at Snape. "What are you waiting for?"

Snape looked at them, then at me.

"Mudblood." He spat.

I sighed, glad it was dark. They couldn't see my eyes watering. "Idiots." I said. "Can't you see that you can't hurt me with that word anymore?"

They were about to reply, but Potter piped up, "Leave. Now." He snapped.

Snape sneered at him. "Who's gonna make us?"

"Not me, but I can tell you Professor Mcgonagall is just down the hall." He pointed down the hall. I turned to where he was pointing, and by the time I looked back, the Slytherins were gone.

"I was lying about—" Potter started, but was interrupted.

"Lying about what, Mr. Potter?"

Professor Mcgonagall _had_ turned the corner and was looking at us disapprovingly.

"Never mind." Potter corrected himself.

She looked from Potter, to me, and back to Potter.

"What are you doing out of bed? And Ms. Evans, I expected better from you! Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

I smiled slightly. "We are, Professor. Remus couldn't patrol tonight, so he asked Potter to fill in."

She nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I was lying when I told the Slytherins who were here that you were coming. But it's not a lie anymore."

She nodded, but then stopped. "Ms. Evans, what happened to your eye?"

"I was punched in the eye." I responded coldly.

"Oh, let me fix that for you." She started to take out her wand, but I stopped her.

"No, really Professor, it's alright. I've taken away the pain."

She looked at me, confused. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I don't want to cover it up or make it go away. I don't want to change the way I look because others want me too."

She sighed and nodded. "Forgive me. I just assumed." She looked from me to Potter. "Good luck, you two." She walked between us, and continued down the hallway.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that that's over."

We started walking again. "You know, Evans." Potter said. "If it makes you feel better, you're very pretty, even with the black eye. It doesn't change anything."

I smiled at the carefulness in his tone, like I would explode if he didn't say it right. "Thanks, Potter, but I don't care much when it comes to what others think of me."

He nodded. "That's... That's good. But did you really mean what you said back there?"

"What?"

"You said the Slytherins couldn't hurt you with that word. But... When Snape said it…"

I sighed, and wiped away a tear before it fell. "Snape and I... We were friends before Hogwarts. Since I was nine years old."

He raised an eyebrow. I guess he hadn't known we went that far back.

"I knew what the Slytherins called me, to my face and behind my back." I said. "I told Snape about that, and he assured me he didn't think of me that way. That was obviously a lie. Now I know what he really said about me behind my back."

Potter made a motion as if he wanted to comfort me, but held back. "Well, they're just prejudiced Slytherins. Now you can be like us!" He opened his arms in a 'look at me!' Sort of way.

I breathed out a puff of air through my nose. "Okay, Potter, whatever." I said.

He pointed a finger at me. "You're not yelling. You're not hexing me! Why aren't you hexing me? Who are you and what have you done to the real Lily Evans?"

I laughed. "I am Dumbledore." I responded sarcastically. "I've trapped her inside a crystal ball in hopes she will make a cocoon and turn into a butterfly."

Potter looked at me in disbelief, then laughed. "Wow, Evans, you're funny. Not only did you just laugh at something I said, but who else would make up a response like that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dumbledore, duh?"

Potter smirked. "I guess you're really warming up to me, huh?"

"Keep trying."

He pouted, then brightened. "How about we call each other by our first names?"

I looked at him and blinked. "What?"

He shrugged. "It was just a thought. I'd like to call you Lily to your face."

I sighed. "I don't know. I've called you Potter to everyone. Mainly because I hated you."

"Did you really?"

I shrugged. "Not... Not hate you for no reason. I hated you for what you did to me."

He looked at me curiously. "You're using past tense."

I smiled slightly. He had caught it.

"I don't do that to me now, do I?" He asked in a worried tone.

I shook my head. "No, not any more. But you trailing after me like a love sick puppy, that's annoying."

He turned to me, still walking. "Lily."

I raised my eyebrow at the sound of my first name coming from him. "Yes?"

"I mean it, Lily. I do. I actually love you. That's not a lie. It never was." His voice sounded tighter, and he faced forward again.

My mouth formed into an 'o' at sincerity in his voice. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I smiled with the corner of my mouth. "I always thought it was fake, and you were only doing this because I'm the only girl you can't get."

He shook his head, while I noted the disappointment in his expression. "It's not. I promise."

"Well then." I grinned. "Since you're calling me Lily, I get to call you James."

He stared at me with wide eyes, lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?"

I nodded. "Don't get a bigger head. You won't be able to get off your broomstick."

He grinned even wider. "There's the usual insult!"

I rolled my eyes, muttering, "arrogant toe—rag." Underneath my breath.

I looked ahead, and saw we were almost in front of the portrait hole. I was about to say the password, when a hand was over my mouth.

James grinned at me. "Wormwood." He said to the portrait, and removed his hand from my face.

I glared at him, then wrinkled my nose. "Bleugh." I said. "Your hand tastes like sweat."

He shot me a playful look, then gestured for me to go into the common room first.

I shook my head. "You first."

"Lily, I'm not moving until you go in first."

"You're impossible." I mumbled, and crawled into the common room. It was completely empty and dark, even though it was only just after 10 o'clock. The fire was almost out, and it caused flashes of light to dance around the room.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" James grinned.

"Whatever, Potter." I playfully snapped.

"Oh, so it's Potter now, huh?" He asked, adopting a hurt expression, which I rolled my eyes to. Suddenly I realized how close we were standing to each other. I subtly backed up half a step.

"Lily?" James asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh, um, nothing. It's nothing."

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically. "So are you going to tell me what's wro—"

A pair of lips cut me off. James's lips. _Oh Merlin, what's happening._

It didn't surprise me much, to be honest. It's exactly the sort of thing he would do. What surprised me was something different.

I liked it.

_What is wrong with me?_ I screeched in my head. I blinked, and moved my head backwards, breaking the connection.

He looked down at me, (I'm not that much shorter!) and a breath hitched in my throat as I saw the emotions swimming through his eyes. The most prominent was new- desperation.

He gulped loudly. "Lily?" He asked, his voice hoarse. "Come to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

I looked toward the ceiling in exasperation, and sighed. I shifted my weight onto one leg and stared at him, head cocked to one side with my eyebrows raised.

I watched his expression harden, and he turned away. "Never mind." He said sharply. "I shouldn't have asked."

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his elbow. He began to yank his arm out of my hand, but before he could, I whispered, "James, wait."

He turned, glaring at me. My heart broke seeing the hurt in his eyes, but I still leaned back against the wall, an amused expression on my face.

"You suck at asking out girls." I said flatly.

He looked at me surprised, losing the cold face. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. You don't just say the girls name, and a place to go and expect a yes!"

He squinted at me, confused. "What else do I do?"

I leaned my head against the wall. "I don't know, make it more meaningful and unique."

"But I don't know how to do that!"

"Just try."

He opened his mouth, surprised that I was giving him another chance.

"Well," He started. "Um, so, Lily Evans..." He paused, his eyes darted around as if looking for inspiration.

"Yes?" I asked playfully.

"Um, Lily Evans, will you do the honor... Will you do the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

I sighed through my nose at his inexperience. "Oh alright. Yes."

He looked kind of startled. "Wait, what?"

"All of that, and you still expected it to be a no?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "It's always been a no."

I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

I watched as he leaned over to kiss me again, but I held my finger to his lips. "Ah ah ah." I said teasingly. "You'll have to wait." I turned at pattered up the steps to the girls dormitory without looking back.

_Maybe that wasn't as uneventful as I thought,_ I said to myself, and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Shall I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. my mom is awesome and let me stay home because I've been sick for the past six days. Im also home alone, so im sitting down at the computer writing this completely from scratch.**

** Lily's POV**

I sat next to James, in a secluded area of the castle grounds. We were sitting on the ground, despite the fact that winter break had just begun and it was 12 degrees. It was later in the evening, but before curfew. We had just gotten back from Hogsmeade, and _Merlin_, had a lot happened.

It started when James told his friends he wasn't going to Hogsmeade. I was confused as to why, but he explained he didn't want his friends interfering on our date. What have I gotten myself into? I thought.

Turns out, he planned to keep the entire thing a secret, for now. I was happy about that, so I could avoid the "I knew it!" and the "I told you so!"s at least for a little while.

We started by going to Honeydukes and trying all the weird types of sweets, (something I never get tired of doing) and after a close call with getting caught, we went to the less crowded areas of the town, got butterbeer at The Hogs Head and just walked around, dodging behind buildings when we saw a Hogwarts student or teacher.

It was fun.

If you had told me just a day ago that I would agree to go out with James Potter, I would have laughed and hexed you. But now, I was actually willingly sitting next to him, after going on a date with him. Merlin.

"We should go." James's voice broke the comfortable silence. I looked at the my watch, and saw we only had ten minutes until curfew. Oops.

"Yeah." I said, and stood up with him. One last look at the reddening sky, and we were walking.

I felt James's hand brush against mine as we were walking, and smiled inwardly at how cautious he was being.

"When should we tell them?" He asked suddenly.

"Tell who what?" I responded.

"My friends... Uh," he started gesturing wildly to the space in between us. "This."

"And what is 'this?'" I teased.

"I don't know!"

"But what to you want it to be?" I smiled cheekily.

"Something more than friends." I heard him mumble.

"James, you are so thick."

"Hey!"

"I mean, after everything that's happened I'm not going to play that off as being just friends."

"So we can be more?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded. "Lets go, super best friend!"

"Lily! I want you to be my girlfriend!"

I laughed as we turned into Hogwarts. "Yes, yes, I will be, alright? Now, if you want we can tell them now. When we get back."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

I shrugged. "Sure. As long is you promise that there won't be any announcements of any sort. I'm willing to do the unbreakable vow if you don't swear on it."

He rolled his eyes and made the Boy Scout sign with his right hand. How he knew it, being pureblood, I have no idea. "I solemnly swear that there will be no announcements about what ever I tell my friends regarding Lily I-dont-know-her-middle-name Evans."

I smiled. "After what, six years of stalking me, you don't know my middle name?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I had no one to get it from." He straightened. "Tell me your middle name!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Lily, you're no fun."

"That's nice."

James pouted at me as we turned up in front of the Gryffindor portrait hole. I grinned at him in response.

Before he could stop me, I said the password and crawled in.

Because it was only just after curfew, the common room was still very full of chaos. I quickly stepped apart from James, and went to sit near the other Marauders.

Remus, Black and Pettigrew (still not on the first name basis) knew we had become civil towards each other during the patrol. However, they did not know what actually happened. I sat down at the end of a couch, while James took the other end.

"Hi, Lily!" Remus grinned as I took a book out of my always-with-me bag.

I smiled. "Hi, Remus."

"Oh my gosh, are you always reading?" James said, exasperated.

I shot him a sarcastic look. "I'm not right now, thanks to you." I flipped to the right page and began reading.

Grumbling to me, he turned to his friends and engaged in conversation. As the minutes passed, I tried to ignore the increasingly annoying games from the four, while the common room got emptier and emptier. Finally, when they started a Every Flavor Bean war, and I got hit in the eye, I couldn't ignore it any more.

"Seriously?" I asked, picking the beans off of my book and closed it. I threw the beans at Black, successfully hitting him in between the eyebrows.

He grinned at me and reached for the bag of the candy.

"Don't you even think about it, Black." I glared at him. He watched for a few seconds, then reluctantly put them down.

"Wow, Lily. You're the first person to be able to stop Sirius from finishing what he's started." Remus laughed.

"You know, Evans. It's weird that only me and Peter call you Evans now. It's not fair and it's kind of confusing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"I want to be allowed to call you Lily too!"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see."

I made eye contact with James for a split second. That amount of time was enough to tell me to start telling them.

Some how, without even looking at each other we managed to subtly move closer and closer towards each other. Remus looked at the shrinking space between us with a confused expression, but Pettigrew and Black continued to talk animatedly about nonsense, completely oblivious.

"Um, guys?" James interrupted, when there was only about a foot between us.

Black looked towards us, confused. "When did you guys get so close?" He asked.

I looked down at the space between us and shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

James cleared his throat importantly. "I have an announcement."

I rolled my eyes as he turned to me.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, as if asking if he could continue. I nodded.

He turned to the others. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, spit it out!" Black said impatiently, and James smiled slightly. Then he turned to me, and without warning, kissed me on the mouth.

There it was again. The same burning feeling in my stomach as I had had the night before. And his lips, _Merlin_. No wonder all the girls in this school swooned over him.

_Shut up, lily!_ I scolded myself. But the rest of my head refused to comply.

He pulled back gently, and turned to his friends. Remus looked happy, but also slightly bored, as if he had been expecting the entire thing. Knowing Remus, he probably had. Pettigrew was completely frozen in shock, and so was Black.

"Aren't you... Aren't you going to slap him?" Pettigrew's voice was a squeak.

I made the most innocent face I could. "No, why would I do that?"

Cue Pettigrew falling off of his chair.

* * *

><p>"That was <em>so<em> funny!" I laughed as James and I walked into the snowy school grounds the next day. "I mean, Peter falling off the chair was a bit of an over reaction, but still hilarious." My fingers were intertwined with James's. Who knew this would ever happened? After telling his friends, we decided to let everyone else figure it out themselves, much to Sirius's disappointment.

James raised an eyebrow at me. "So it's Peter now?"

I shrugged. "Oh yeah. I didn't realize I said that. I guess so."

"So Sirius is Sirius?"

I poked his shoulder. "Can I call him Padfoot?" I asked jokingly.

James paled. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh please. You guys call each other those nicknames all the time. A little cheesy, and not very original."

"How are they not original?"

"C'mon. It's so obvious where they come from."

James stopped walking. "Lily, what do you know about our nicknames? What do you know about why we call each other that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please. It's obvious. Prongs, because of your glasses. Padfoot, because Sirius sounds like a dog when he laughs. Wormtail, because his voice is squeaky as if a mouse learned how to speak. Moony, that's self explanatory."

I watched the color vastly return to James's face as I spoke, and he relaxed. "Oh. Yeah. That's what they're from. Never mind."

I grinned at his antics and shook my head. Imagine if you knew that I actually know it, I thought.

He re-took the hand he had let go, and he began pulling me to the famous "Marauders Tree."

"What is _that?"_ A voice came from begin us.

We both turned to see Snape, who was staring at our hands with a hurtful expression.

"What do you want, Snivelus?" James spat. His grip on my hand tightened.

"Lily, how could you?" Snape asked.

"It's Evans." I immediately retorted.

Snape ignored this. "I trusted you!"

I stood up straighter and glared at him. "And I trusted you to keep your prejudiced opinions on blood status away from me. Remember last night? Don't you dare try to play that off as an accident."

His face darkened. "Lily, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Oh, that's up to you, because I'm never going to forgive you, _Snape._"

He recoiled as if I had slapped him. "You promised!" His voice was louder.

"So did you, but at least mine is more forgivable." I replied.

Snape drew his wand. Instead of aiming it at me, he pointed it at James.

"You!" He spat. "You made her like this!"

"You did that yourself, Snape." James replied, surprisingly calmly. James drew his want as well.

"Stop it, both of you!" I released James's hand and drew my wand, and cast a visible shield charm between the two of them.

Snape made an angry sound and vanished the shield by breaking it with his arm. "Reducto!" He yelled, and the spell shot towards James. He ducked, with one knee bent, the other straight. Immediately he cast a hex at Snape, who easily dodged it.

I watched, frozen, as this went on for another minute. I was vaguely aware of Sirius approaching from a distance, but I didn't move.

Snape opened his mouth, and I heard the terrifying words come out of his mouth: "Sectrumsempta!"

I knew that spell. Snape had told me when he created it. I knew what it did. The curse was heading straight for James's chest.

I ran. And threw my body in front of James, intercepting the curse.

Immediately I felt pain, more than I had ever felt before. I felt my skin rip apart, and warm blood flow out it. Through the dizzying pain, I heard James cry my name and run over.

"Lily!" He screamed. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. James looked up at Snape and glared, then pointed his wand at him.

Snape, who had been frozen in shock, rushed forward to me, but was stopped by James. "Don't get near her!" James snapped. "Sirius, help me get her to the hospital wing!"

When did Sirius get here? My mind thought groggily. I felt a soft, painful pressure on my shoulders. Painfully, I lifted my arm. "No..." I murmured. My voice was hoarse. "James." I whispered. I was starting to get dizzier and see black spots. I saw Sirius preventing Snape from coming over out of the corner of my eye. "He knows the counter curse..." I mumbled. "He knows the counter curse." And then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to several voices. With my eyes closed, I recognized James, Remus, and Sirius.<p>

"She's awake." James said suddenly. "Her eyelids are moving."

I squinted my eyes open. I was in the hospital wing, surrounded by three of the four Marauders. "You watch my eyelids when I sleep?" I asked in disbelief.

James shrugged sheepishly, and I smiled. "How long have I been out?"

He fiddled with a wand in his hand. My wand, I noticed. "A couple days."

"Two and a half, to be exact." Remus supplied.

"Two and a half? I've been out for two and a half days?" I cried. "Why?"

"It was a mixture of blood loss and hypothermia, Ms. Evans." Madam Pomfrey said said as she carried a tray over and placed it next to the hospital bed. "You need to eat something and take these potions." I nodded, realizing I was starving.

I began eating while I caught up on what had happened after the little 'episode'.

"So after you managed to tell us that Snape knew the counter curse, he managed to heal the cuts right after you passed out. James and I carried you here." Sirius told me.

"Snape has detention for a month, unfortunately he wasn't expelled. The entire school knows about me and you, thanks to him, and to the entire school minus the Slytherins, he's a known enemy." James ticked off events on his fingers.

I raised an eyebrow. "It's about time." I took a swig of the first potion. Moldy socks. No, I have not eaten moldy socks, only smelled them. I finished off the other two potions, which I assumed were blood-replenishing and a pain killer.

I sighed. "I wish Marlene was here." Marlene is my best friend, by the way. She had gone home for winter break, while I had not.

Sirius smiled sympathetically. "You should probably write her a letter. She'll kill you if she finds out about everything that's happened without you telling her."

I nodded in agreement. "Madam Pomfrey?" I called her over. "When can I leave?"

"Absolutely not today! Tomorrow, we'll see. Meanwhile, she need rest! Out! Out!"

I sighed, watching them leave.

"Wait, James!" I called.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"My wand." I held out my hand.

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry." He placed the wand in my hand, and gently placed a kiss on my lips. "Bye, Lils."

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up to feel a hand in mine. I opened my eyes blearily to see just one figure in front of me, James, who was playing with my fingers. I smiled over at him. "Hi."<p>

He looked up. "How you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Better than last time."

He smiled. "You slept through all of last night, and now it's about ten in the morning."

"Wow." I sighed and threw my head back on the pillow. "This is going so fast."

"What is?" James asked curiously.

"You and me. I mean, it's technically only been like three days, and most of it I was passed out. But everything's already so comfortable and it's like it's been two years!"

He winked at me. "Lily, I've wanted this for _way_ more than two years. Besides, maybe we're just soul mates."

I rolled my eyes. "We would need compatible patronuses for that."

"Well, what's yours?"

I scoffed. "You don't know my patronus?"

"Shut up, Lils, and tell me your patronus."

"I can't shut up and tell you my patronus at the same time."

"You are so sassy even when you're bedridden."

I giggle and burrowed down farther into the blankets. "What's yours?"

"Mines a stag."

"No way. Do the spell."

"Okay?" James reached into his robes and brought out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A full corporeal patronus shot out of his wand and took the form of a stag. I raised my eyebrows and did the same spell.

My doe patronus glided gracefully onto the floor and greeted the stag, who nuzzled the doe.

"Whoa." James broke the silence, and his stag vanished with his concentration. Mine did the same.

"I guess we really are soul mates." James breathed.

I smiled. "I guess so. I don't see how you didn't know that before." I stretched my muscles. "I wonder when I can leave."

As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey bustled in once again. "I just need you to take these potions, I'll check you over and if it goes well, you're free to go."

After I did as I was told, she dismissed me, then left for her office. I stretched and slowly got up off of the hospital bed. I made sure I had my wand, and I started out the door.

"Wait, where's my bag?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh, while you were sleeping Professor Mcgonagall put it in your dorm."

I nodded, and James and I walked to the Gryffindor tower. At one point we made a turn I had never known about, and suddenly the corridor we had come from wasn't visible.

"What the—"

"—secret passage." James interrupted me.

"Huh." I said.

We continued to walk in silence, until the portrait hole.

"Wor—" I started to say, but couldn't because someone had decided to place their lips in my way.

"Wormwood." James said, and grinned at me cheekily.

"Seriously, James, was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was." He gestured for me to crawl through, and knowing I wouldn't win, I obliged.

"You know, James," I said once he had crawled through. "Just because you're dating me, that doesn't give you the right to kiss me any time you want."

"Or does it?" James asked, and he had the nerve to kiss me again. "How about now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe."

"That's better."

"Lily!" Sirius bounded over. "Lily!" He yelled again.

"Hi Sirius." I replied, holding my ears.

"Come on!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me over to where Remus was watching, amused.

"Oi, hands off the girlfriend!" James called after him.

Sirius let go immediately, but it didn't matter because I was already at the couches.

"Ooh, so Lily agrees with it, huh? What did you guys do in the hospital wing, a little 'exercise'?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Padfoot!" James yelled, obviously disgusted. I felt my face heat up. I had heard Sirius say suggestive things before, but no one had ever played along.

Time to change that.

I winked him. "Yeah, just a little _bonding_ activity."

"EWWWW THAT'S GROSS! WHY DID YOU PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD?" Sirius belted at the top of his lungs.

"Well, you brought it up." I explained as I sat down.

"Yeah." James agreed as he sat down next to me. "It's your fault, really."

Sirius was now whimpering next to Remus, hands over his eyes. Drama queen, I thought.

"Sirius, calm down. We did our patronuses. That's it." I explained.

Sirius sat up. "Oh. That's still really, really gross."

"Then don't make jokes about it!" I said, exasperatedly.

"I will always make jokes about it." Sirius replied.

"Well, now that that's over." James said, and gave me a kiss stronger than the ones before it.

"REMUS MAKE THEM STOP!"

* * *

><strong>Well, now that i have drawn this out as long as i possibly could. <strong>

****Guys, i seriously wrote that _entire _thing all in one day. Yeah, all 3,200 words. Holy schist. ****

****Yeah, thats all i got. I probably won't continue this any more, unless i write a short little one-shot and decide to attach it to this. ****

****BYE!  
><strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was supposed to be a one-shot.**

**Sorry for typos/oocs/plot holes. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I woke up, stretching luxuriously, and I looked to my right, towards my muggle calendar. Shoot, it was already December twenty-second? I hadn't gotten James anything yet! Or Remus, Sirius and Peter!

I mentally slapped myself, and quickly fit dressed. I was actually the only 6th year girl staying over for winter break, believe it or not.

Before I went down into the common room, to avoid further procrastination, I smoothed out a piece of parchment on my nightstand and started a list of what to get my new friends for Christmas.

Peter was obvious, you just got him food and he'd be happy. Sirius, anything dog related. Hm, maybe I should tell them I know about their animagus forms. Remus, probably a book. But what about James? His friends would probably be getting him quiddich stuff, so what about me? What do you get your boyfriend since four days earlier after hating him for six years?

Scribbling down my ideas, I thought to myself that I'd grow in my ideas later, and I promptly left for the common room.

Considering it was already ten in the morning, the three remaining marauders were lounging in the common room, talking.

"Well, the sleeper awakes." James teased me.

"Actually," I said, matter-of-factly, "I've been up for half an hour more than you think."

"What were you doing for thirty minutes?" Sirius asked.

I shrugged. "Getting dressed, Christmas plans."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course _you_ would plan that. I normally end up getting my presents last minute." Sirius replied, as of this was a good thing.

"Wow, Padfoot. I love you too." James said sarcastically.

Sirius put a hand over his heart, whole Remus watched, amused. "I knew you felt the same way!" He yelled dramatically. "I love you too!"

"I always knew you were gay." I said, more to myself than anything else.

Sirius froze and looked at me incredulously. James and Remus started turning red from trying not to laugh. Sirius's face turned red from embarrassment. "I," he started, and gulped. "Am- am not ga-ay."

His voice cracked, which was too much. Remus and James burst into laughter, and I chuckled.

"Lily! Did you plan this?" Sirius demanded.

I shook my head, still laughing. "It kind of slipped out. Your face though- it was priceless."

He harrumphed, and decided to change the subject. "Uh, lets go get breakfast!"

"You haven't had breakfast yet?"

"Don't let him fool you." Remus rolled his eyes. "We've all had breakfast except for you, Lily."

Despite what Remus had just said, Sirius's stomach let out a loud growl. All three of us turned and stared at him, making him put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey," he said. "I'm hungry." He paused, then continued, "lets go eat again!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up with the others and followed them out of the portrait hole.

"What are we going to do today?" Sirius asked in an unusually perky voice.

"I thought you didn't like plans." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean pranks. We plan our pranks!"

I sighed. "I want no part in this."

"Lily, you're no fun!"

"More like, 'Lily, you're a prefect!'" I said sarcastically, imitating him.

While he pouted, James laughed and casually took my hand in his. He looked down at me, slightly embarrassed, and his eyes seemed to be saying, _"don't slap me, don't slap me, please don't slap me."_

Nearing the great hall, we spotted Professor Dumbledore walking opposite direction as we were. As he neared us, he stopped.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter! Could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Professor." I replied, and James waved at his friends to keep walking.

Dumbledore smiled. "There have been rumors flying all about this school." He leaned closer dratmatically. "Is it true?"

I grinned. "If you're talking about _this_," I held up my fingers, intertwined with James's. "Then yes."

Dumbledore turned the way he came, towards where Professor Mcgonagall conveniently was.

"Minnie!" He called. "You owe me five galleons!"

I looked at James incredulously, them at Dumbledore. "You bet on this?"

He winked, and turned and walked gracefully towards Professor Mcgonagall without another word.

"That moment when your headmaster ships you." James said.

"What?" I asked, and tugged on his arm to keep walking. "What do you mean by ship?"

"Uh, I thought it was a muggle term?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just because it's a muggle term doesn't mean I know it."

"Oh. I heard a muggleborn use it. I think it means you want two people to date."

"Huh." We walked through the great hall doors and walked towards Remus and Sirius, ignoring the whispers that still circulated around us.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked, somehow managing to speak clearly through a mouthful of food.

I wrinkled my nose. "Sirius, chew with your mouth closed."

He swallowed loudly, the repeated, "what did Dumbledore want?"

"He wanted to know if we actually were dating." James said simply, sitting down next to me.

"Apparently he made a bet with Mcgonagall that we would get together." I told him, and started putting breakfast food on my plate. I listened to the conversation after that, occasionally tuning out to add upon my inkling of an idea for James's present.

* * *

><p><strong>Line break- after breakfast<strong>

I stood up from the table. "I need to see Dumbledore."

James quickly swallowed his mouthful of food. "Ill come with you."

"James, it's about Christmas. You can't know yet."

"But I want to!" He whined.

"No."

"At least let me walk you to his office!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Lily, just let me come! I'll follow anyways."

"Stalker." I said, more to myself than him.

"Please!"

"Fine."

I looked towards Remus and Sirius, who were trying not to laugh. "Oh shut up!"

I turned and left, hearing foot steps behind me, and Sirius yell, "Don't have too much fun!"

As I left the hall, they quickened until James appeared next to me and took my hand again.

"Hi." He said.

I gave him a sarcastic look. "Hi."

"So why do you need to go to Dumbledore?"

"I told you why. Your Christmas present."

"What is it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Ill tell you what I got you."

"No."

"Lily!" He whined.

"James!" I imitated him, and he pouted.

"I don't like you." He told me.

"Cool."

James gasped and put his hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. "I thought what we had was special!"

I looked at him and gave a sarcastic look. "Oh, really. _Was_ special, huh?"

He looked at me, confused.

I sighed. "Honestly, you're like a puppy. I say something you don't recognize and you get all confused." I said, as I approached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Are you sure I can't come in?" James whined.

"Yes."

"But—"

"No buts."

"Fine. Ill stay here."

"Really? _Really_?"

"Yes."

"You're impossible."

I whispered the password so James wouldn't hear and try to follow me. I knocked the door, and heard, "Come in." Answer me.

I open the door, and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk surrounded by his usual unusual trinkets.

"Ms. Evans! Please sit may I help you?" He asked.

I smiled. "I have something I was wondering if you could help me with."

He gestured for me to continue. "Ask away."

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS DAY<strong>

"LILY!" I heard Sirius's voice wake me with a start. I sat up and looked around, glad none of my dorm mates were here for the holidays. They would've already killed me.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, making it clear that I was annoyed.

"COME DOWN HERE!"

I looked at the clock. Five in the morning. What was wrong with him?

"IT'S TOO BLOODY EARLY!" I yelled back.

"COME DOWN ANYWAYS!"

I groaned and rolled over, successfully falling into a pile of my blankets next to my bed. I sat up, and after making sure my pajamas were decent for other company, I thumped down the stairs.

"LILY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" James yelled, practically in my ear. "Oh, and nice pjs."

I glared at him. "Tell me again, why did you wake me up so early?"

"James is a Christmas person." Remus mumbled from the couch, where the floor was covered in everyone's presents. How mine had gotten there, I didn't want to know.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, where James joined me.

"Oh, and these are just the ones to eachother. Stuff from our parents doesn't get here until about seven. Okay, me first!" James yelled, and he reached for his pile.

"You were first last time! It's my turn!" Sirius complained.

I watched them argue in amusement until it was settled that it was indeed Sirius's turn.

"Wait." I said. "Before you open any from me, just know that-" I looked around the common room to make sure it really was empty as I had thought. "I know about the animagus thing."

"Wha-" Sirius yelped, them rounded on James. "Did you tell her?"

"What? No!"

"Calm down, guys, I found out myself. I just didn't know what your animals were. No, I haven't told them, just move on."

"Okay..." Sirius was still watching me curiously as he reached for his first present. Remus had gotten him an updated version of 'Quidditch through the ages', James got him refills for a Broom care kit, Peter had gotten him food (of course) and what had I gotten him? A dog tag, of course. It was engraved with "Padfoot" on one side, and on the other, it said "if found, return to Moony"

"Nice, Lily." Sirius grinned as he put it on. "Thanks."

I grinned. "Oh, and while we're at it, Remus, open this." I tossed him a small package, one of two presents for him.

He opened it cautiously, to reveal another dog tag, this one engraved in capital letters with "I AM MOONY"

Remus laughed. "Thanks." He put his on.

"TWINS!" Sirius yelled joyfully, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ill continue, if you don't mind." Remus smiled.

All three presents from his friends had included chocolate. Mine was a book and candy, chocolate and other types.

"Im guessing you like chocolate." I said, amused.

"I do." He nodded matter-of-factly.

"My turn!" James yelled happily.

"Open mine last." I told him.

He nodded, and reached for one.

From Remus, it was a book and candy. James pouted until he realized the book was about Quidditch.

Sirius had gotten him refills for a broom care kit and food, Remus gave him a muggle prank book, and Peter gave him candy.

Finally he got to mine, which was just in a very short, wide box.

He looked at me cautiously, as if it was a prank. He shook it.

"Hey, there might be something breakable in there. You don't know that." I told him pointedly.

He took off the wrapping paper, to reveal a box. Very anticlimactic.

He took off the lid of the box to reveal a single wizard photo.

"Wha-" he looked at me, astonished. This made Remus and Sirius crowd around us to see what it was.

"It isn't much, but..." I trailed off.

"Are you kidding, Lils? This is amazing."

I leaned over and watched the picture with them. It was a picture of our first kiss- the one that made me agree to go out with him. I watched, smiling as the picture showed him gently kissing me, then me jumping in shock but then kissing back, and me pulling away, then the photo replayed.

"How did you do this?" James asked softly, still staring at the photo.

I shrugged. "Magic."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"I know."

I wasn't going to tell him how just yet, but I had simply brought a camera to Dumbledore's office and asked to use the pensive. I went inside my memory of our first kiss, took the picture, and brewed a potion to make it move.

"Thank you, Lily." James broke my thoughts, giving me a kiss on the lips, to which I responded then pulled away.

"Okay, your turn." James looked at me, then at the photo, then at me again.

I grinned and reached for the first one. It was from Peter, and as was everyone else's, it was food.

"Thanks, Peter." I said, to no one in particular.

Next was Remus, and he had somehow managed to get me a book that I had been wanting to read for a long time. "I've been wanting to read this! Thank you!"

He grinned. "You're welcome, Lily."

Next was Sirius, which was a small box. When I opened it, I saw a silver charm bracelet laying on that fluffy stuff that I don't know the name for. The bracelet had crimson and dark gems on it.

"Whoa, Sirius." I looked down at the bracelet in awe. "This is really pretty. Thank you!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm awesome."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's a yes! Come on Lily, give me a hug."

"No!" James cut in sharply.

I rolled my eyes at him, and Sirius scoffed.

"C'mon, James. You can trust me." He said.

Sirius stood and opened his arms, but I made no movement to hug him. He sighed, but instead of sitting down like I thought, he wrapped his arms around my stomach and picked me up off the couch, so I dangled above the ground.

"Sirius."

"Yeesss, Lily flower?"

"Put me down."

"But–"

"Put me down."

"Fine." I dropped down onto the couch, bouncing on the seat cushion. "Ow."

James looked at me in amusement, then handed me his present. "Open."

"Demanding much?" I replied, but opened it anyways. It looked a little but like a wand box, and I knew that if it wasn't jewelry, I was Merlin.

I unwrapped the box and lifted the lid, and what did I find? A necklace (of course) that seemed to match what Sirius gave me, complete with an identical crimson heart shaped charm.

I looked from Sirius to James. "Did you guys coordinate?"

James looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah. Uh, I kind of owled my parents that you said yes, and they sent me this. I didn't ask for it."

I raised an eyebrow. "I've been dating you for a week, and they don't even know me!"

He ruffled up the hair behind his head. "I— I might've been owling them about you since I met you." He coughed awkwardly and looked down.

"Really?" I asked. "You actually did that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

He looked up. "You're not mad?"

I sighed. "Why would I be mad? It's cute."

"Did you just call me cute?"

"I don't know, did I?"

"You did, didn't you."

"Whatever you want to think, James."

"Are you guys really arguing over whether Lily called you cute?" Remus interrupted.

"Yes." James told him matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think she did."

All three boys turned and looked at me. I spread my hands and shrugged. "What can I say? Maybe it's true."

James turned toward me and grinned. Before he could, I quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>well, that makes all three chapters ending with a kiss. Wow<strong>.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily's POV (it's finally going to change!)  
><strong>  
>It was the first day back after winter break, and the school was sitting at the four house tables for the first time that year.<p>

Naturally, as soon as the term started, the entire school knew about James and I. suspect Sirius was behind it, and he probably is.

I was sitting in the usual spot, about ten chairs from the front. Not only was Marlene with me, and Alice, my other best friend, but so were all four marauders, stuffing their faces as usual.

Dumbledore stood, somehow causing the deafening noise all around the great hall to disappear.

He cleared his throat, and began his usual speech about the start of the new year.

"Now, in light of recent events, with Voldemort on the rise," He continued, "Despite that your holiday break just ended, the staff and I have decided... To hold a ball."

Judging by the other professor's expressions, only Slughorn was happy about this, and it was all Dumbledore's idea.

Whispers erupted around the hall- some disbelieving, others excited.

"Are they serious?" I gasped, facing James, and held up a hand to my left. "Don't even go there, Sirius. I know what your name is."

I glanced back as he visibly pouted into his plate and returned to his food.

As Dumbledore went over the finer details, I half whispered to James, "So they really are holding a ball!"

James watched me in amusement, and I flicked his shoulder. "Don't look at me like that! I'm allowed to be a girl, you know." He chuckled, and I looked down at the table, then up at him. "Who do you think I should go with?" I asked, putting on an innocently thoughtful face.

James stared at me in disbelief, and our friends began to listen in on the conversation. "Me!" His voice cracked adorably. "You're supposed to go with me!"

I stroked my chin, pretending to me thinking. "Well, there is that one Ravenclaw boy..." I said, and I watched as James's face visibly hardened.

"Oh Merlin, Lily, you should so go with him." Marlene piped up, playing along.

I shrugged, and turned to her. "Yeah, but what about the _other_ Ravenclaw? With blonde hair?"

Marlene clucked her tongue. "Tough choices."

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "I heard there are a few Hufflepuff boys who have your eye on you." She winked.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Decisions, decisions." Finally I laughed, at the look of malice across James's face. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Lily," he whined, as our friends howled with laughter, "don't do that to me."

I shoved his shoulder. "Sorry, James. But you bring it on yourself."

**James POV**

The night of the ball had come, and I was nervous, as always. Lily was getting ready with her friends in her dorm, and my friends, surprisingly, hadn't gotten any dates. Sirius had turned down quite a few, and so had Remus.

I flapped my hands a bit, pacing the room. I was wearing dress robes, of course, but I wasn't sure which color. Dark blue or red? Which did she like better? Why didn't I ask what color her dress was?

Don't look at me like that. It's perfectly normal for someone to stress about things like this.

"Oh, calm down." A female voice spoke from the doorway. I spun quickly, worried I had somehow spoken out loud.

"Just wear the red, so you'll match." Marlene said, "and don't put so much gel in your hair. It's useless anyways. I figured you'd be freaking out. Lily would be to, if it wasn't for Alice." She tapped her wand on my head, which removed most of the gel. I was about to thank her, but she had disappeared with a wink.

Flustered, ten minutes later I walked down the stairs to meet Lily there, as we had agreed to.

Sitting on one of the couches, I couldn't keep my leg from shaking. I couldn't afford to mess this up, and knowing me, I would.

My eyes went toward the stairs hopefully as I heard the footsteps. Lily stepped into the common room with her friends nervously.

It wasn't my best moment, considering I probably looked like a fish gasping for air (well, water) at the sight of her. Her red hair was partially pinned up and in slight waves, and she was wearing a darkish red dress with gold colored flats. Her face looked different from usual, and I realized she was wearing makeup.

After staring at her for what was probably a good minute or so, I managed to compose myself and held out my elbow to her. "Merlin Lil's, you're gorgeous."

She gave me a lopsided grin as her face colored slightly. Her eyes looked a little dazed as she looked at me shyly. "You do, too."

I grinned, and reached forward to take her arm, mine feeling heavier than normal.

As I helped her through the portrait hole, she grumbled to herself; something about dresses being impractical. I grinned over at her, and she kissed me on the cheek.

Now I felt myself flushing. Okay, sure, I had spent like, six years imagining this and talking about it happening with my friends and sometimes to Lily. But now that it was actually happening? I was about to melt. Well, it felt like that, judging by the hot feeling in my chest that was making me knees weak.

We carefully descended down the stairs, because of Lily's skills with walking on flats, and the weak feeling in my knees.

In the back of my mind, I remembered Sirius saying offhandedly that you walk much slower when you're with the person you love. Of course, I had been walking ridiculously slowly at that time.

Funny how that works.

When we entered the great hall, taking in all of the decorations, I certainly didn't expect nearly everyone already in the hall to turn and stare at us.

For one of the first times in my life, I felt myself grow insecure (aside from when I was trying to be charming around Lily) as everyone either gaped or glared at one of us.

I swallowed, looking over at her to see that her face had reddened.

I leaned down to her. "Maybe we should go to the side. Anything to get their eyes off of us?"

She nodded. "Please."

As casually as possible we navigated towards the side of the hall, and the eyes left us except for a few flitting towards us as we passed.

The tension was released as our friends joined us. Sirius and Marlene had decided to pair up together, while Peter and Remus were "going stag" as Sirius put it. Alice, of course, had already started dancing with her date (Frank Longbottom) and probably would be snogging him in a corner for most of the night.

As the music started up, Sirius immediately whisked Marlene away to dance as she glared at him.

I extended my hand to her, asking her to dance, but she wrinkled her nose. "I don't really like dancing."

I rolled my eyes. "Lils, this is a dance. You're supposed to dance."

She grinned sheepishly. "Maybe not this song, then."

I sighed in amusement, and we stood side by side with our hands intertwined as we watched the rest of the couples dance.

"That could be us, but you playing." I muttered playfully, and I heard Lily snort.

"What did you just say?" She let out a choked laugh as I looked at her sheepishly.

"I've heard a few muggleborns say that." I grinned. "I think it's a muggle term."

She giggled again. "It certainly is."

As the song changed, I nudged her. "Care to dance this time?"

She grinned and took my arm, us walking out to the dance floor. We (rather awkwardly) took the typical stance for dancing before starting to dance.

To be honest, I felt rather ridiculous, though I had been dreaming of this for so long. However, basically everyone was doing the same thing that we were, and slowly it started to feel natural as I stared at Lily.

As cliché as it sounds, it was true; I felt like we were alone, and it was just me and Lily. Even the music faded out, and we were stepping in sync to a seemingly non-existent beat.

As we spun, I leaned my head down and held her closer, our foreheads touching.

"You have no idea how much I love you," I breathed, before kissing her sweetly.

Yup, that's me. James Potter, master of all things cheesy. Well, maybe not actual cheese. That's Peter's job.

I nearly jumped when the people in the vicinity started clapping.

I looked around confused, feeling my face heat up before Sirius appeared out of no where.

"Sorry, mate. Couldn't help but raise your volume a little."

I glared at him, and Lily did nothing but roll her eyes, her face even redder than mine felt.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not even going to hex him?"

She smirked. "Oh, I will. Eventually. When he least expects it."

We turned and watched Sirius as he turned white as a sheet and scrambled off, away from Lily's strangely calm, evil look on her face.

I laughed lightly as she leaned in closer to me and lowered her voice. "To be honest, I can't think straight anyways," she smiled softly, and I grinned back.

"Do you want to go someplace more private?" I asked her, and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"James, what exactly are you implying?" She asked, rather suspicious, and I guess she had a right to be considering she had to put up with Sirius and I for six years at Hogwarts.

I rolled my eyes. "Just to talk," I replied. "Maybe snog." I gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't worry. I just feel like everyone's staring at us."

She blew a puff of air through her nose. "They are staring at us. Let's go."

She gripped my hand as we slowly edged our way out of the hall. (I guess if we had made a show of it, it would spread uncomfortable rumors fairly quickly.)

I squeezed her hand to get her attention and shot her another cheeky grin. "So is that a yes to snogging?"

She slapped my shoulder and called me a prat, but I still caught her smiling as she turned away.

**Don't worry, there will probably be an epilogue!**

**Sorry if you felt the awkwardness that I did during this chapter, there's only a select few characters that I can comfortably write from a first person POV, and James is not one of them (probably because I'm not a guy, although some male characters I can write in first person)**

**Which POV do you want the epilogue to be in~ Lily's or James's?**


End file.
